Wandering Werewolf
by Author of god
Summary: First story, He had left. He had left when he had turned into a monster. He had left to save them, but the enemy had found them anyway. He was alone and nothing would change that and now, years later, he was heading toward gravity falls, where his last relative lived.


_**Wandering Werewolf**_

He had left. He had left when he had turned into a monster. He had left to save them, but the enemy had found them anyway. He was alone and nothing would change that and now, years later, he was heading toward gravity falls, where his last relative lived.

::

Dipper typed the last line of code on his black Acer laptop, all he had to do now was send it off to his boss and he would get paid. Not that he needed it, his account balance couldn't be shown on an ATM machine it was so big, he had made his money programing for Microsoft in their anonymous programmer system, of course they checked over the code for malicious software, but they trusted him enough that they paid him as soon as they received the data. He sent it to his boss and then shut down his laptop, looking around at the deserted bus station he was working in, checking his watch he saw that his bus would be here in 5min. placing his laptop into his satchel, he sat back and thought of what had lead him here.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

Rage. That was all he felt, rage un-controllable rage. His body was on fire and shaking violently. He collapsed onto the street doubling over in pain, he felt his bones breaking and mending in the wrong way, black fur sprouting from his skin. His nose and mouth lengthened into a snout as his hands shifted into claws and his feet to paws. Enlarging to huge proportions, he stood at 10ft as the pain faded. Looking around he noticed he had perfect vision, he felt invincible, and his mind, he was smart before, being just below genius level, but now his brain was simply overpowered. Then the urges kicked in, the urge to hunt, to feed. It was a maddening feeling, but he resisted, though every fibre of his being was telling him to find and kill, he resisted. Something felt wrong through the bloodlust, he felt empty as if something was missing.

As dawn approached Dipper shifted back to his human form, he had found something to kill. It looked human but Dippers instinct screamed that it wasn't and for a split second he lost control, he had ripped the creature to shreds. Somehow he knew that there was more, and so he had run, away from the corpse, and away from the creatures that now tracked him. Sneaking into his room was easy, but he couldn't stay here, they would hunt him and eventually they would find him. So he had packed a duffel bag and his twin black and silver hatchets, leaving a note saying that he had run into trouble and was leaving to protect them and with that he left and didn't look back.

 _ **(End Flashback)**_

He was twelve at the time. Since then he had taken up jujitsu, programing and parkour. Procuring two USP's with laser sight's and in-built silencer's, he practiced with them duel wielding and with his hatchets. He avoided using his wolf form unless he was desperate, but at the full moon he had to change, he couldn't stop it. Even though he left his family as not to lead the creatures to them, it hadn't saved them, they had been found and ripped apart. He had found out on the news at a dinner in the middle of nowhere, he was working as a bus boy at the time.

Dipper was drawn out of his thoughts as his bus arrived, picking up his brown leather satchel and his black duffel bag, he flicked his hood onto his head and entered the bus that would lead him to gravity falls.

::

 _ **(Shifting to a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person view with Wendy)**_

Wendy was bored, she was working at the Mystery Shack, helping Stan rip off idiotic tourists. She had patrol tonight, the pack was having an influx of vampires in town. All of them seemed to be trying to kill Stan. Stan had looked after her when her family had died in a freak car accident. They had been driving to a party when the car had suddenly swerved to the right and hit a tree killing her entire family, well all of them but her. And that was only because her wolf genes had activated, the wolf genes ether activated on the full moon of the twelfth birthday or when their life was in danger some people got lucky and were just carriers of the gene like her dad. For her it was both, anyway she owed Stan a lot for letting her stay with him at the shack.

Looking at the clock she saw that her shift was over, Wendy made her way to her room in the attic as she thought of her patrol. Looking through the window she saw the grey hound bus that came every week, a teen got off the bus, carrying a leather satchel and black duffel bag, he was dressed in a black Linken park shirt, a black leather trench coat, black cargo pants, black combat boots and a peaked hood attached under collar of the coat.

She didn't know what it was but something about him steered her inner wolf. He proceeded to the door of the shack and knocked on the door. She heard Stan yell at the stranger that the shack was closed, the knocking continued and Stan got up and answer the door yelling about how the shack was closed, and then suddenly Stan was cut off, rushing down stars fearing the worst. Wendy stopped at the bottom of the stairs and saw a sight that she never thought she would ever see, Stan was standing there hugging the stranger with tears in his eyes.

 _ **(Shifting back to 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person)**_

Dipper got off the bus in front of the mystery shack, walking towards the door of the shack he knocked, hearing Stan yelling that the shack was closed he knocked again, Stan wrenched open the door "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE SHACK IS CLO-" Stan cut off mid sentenced as he looked up at Dipper. "Dipper" he choked out looking over his great nephew, a second later Dipper was wrapped up in his grunkle's arms as Stan cried, hugging him back, Dipper turned his head and noticed a red headed teenager rushing down the stairs only to pause in shock. As his grunkle let him go he smiled and said "It's good to see you grunkle Stan" "It's good to see you to Dipper" Stan replied. "Umm what the hell is going on?" questioned the redhead, "oh um Wendy this is my great nephew Dipper and Dipper this is my ward Wendy" explained Stan "Nice to meet you Wendy" said Dipper offering his hand, taking it, Wendy replied "Nice to meet you to Dipper".

::  
They settled down in the kitchen as Stan made coffee for them. "So what have you been up to in the last 5 years Dipper" questioned Stan "oh umm I took up jujitsu a while back and free running" "what's that some kind of hippie race" interrupted Stan "no it's a type of sport where you leap, duck and climb over obstacles at speed, it's also called parkour" explained Dipper "oh, what do you do for a living then" Stan asked "I'm a programmer for Microsoft" answered Dipper, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm a bit confused you can't be older than 18 how have you two been out of for that long, wouldn't your parents tell Stan what was happening in your life" asked Wendy looking pointedly at dipper "Wendy that isn't something that is comfortable for-" Stan started "no its fine she should probably know" said Dipper " now to answer your questions I'm 17 and my parents didn't tell Stan bout my life because they were killed 5 years ago along with my twin sister by a murderer, I only escaped because I had been out", Wendy gaped at him like he had grown a second head "I'm so sorry for bringing that-" she began before being interrupted by dipper "don't worry about it, your human so are naturally curious" he said in his fast voice **(think the guy from 'now you see me' and that is how dipper speaks to strangers, to people he knows he speaks like canon dipper but less winy and squeaky** ) "it's great to see you dipper but I don't have anywhere for you to stay, Wendy lives in the attic now days so I don't have a room for you" said Stan looking downcast, "that's okay I was planning of finding a place in town anyway" replied Dipper "I better be going, I've got to find a place to stay, nice to see you again grunkle Stan , it was nice meeting you as well Wendy" he said while getting up to leave "good to see you too Dipper, I'll show you out" said Stan getting up as well, suddenly there was a knock on the door, Stan opened it to reveal a pale demonic face.

 **An: hello fanfictionozians, that is my new word and I'm sticking to it. Anyway this is the longest thing I have ever written and the first thing I'm going to publish on this site hope you guys enjoyed it and please review in case you noticed anything wrong with it, if you have a problem with what I'm writing then go read something else.**


End file.
